Mr. Driller (series)
Mr. Driller (ミスタードリラー Misuta Dorira) is a series of puzzle video games currently owned by Bandai Namco Entertainment. Beginning in 1999, the series has spawned numerous sequels and spin-offs for arcade, home consoles and mobile phones. The game is based on Namco's Dig Dug series, with the player's character, Susumu Hori, being the son of Taizo Hori, the protagonist of said games. Series History Mr. Driller The first game in the series, Mr. Driller, was released in 1999 for arcades, and later received a port on the Sony PlayStation, Game Boy Color, Sega Dreamcast, Bandai WonderSwan and IPhone. Mr. Driller 2 The sequel, Mr. Driller 2, was released in 2000, and featured the option of playing as Susumu Hori or Anna Hottenmeyer, Susumu's rival. The arcade version was exclusive to Japan, while the 2001 Game Boy Advance port was released internationally. Mr. Driller G Mr. Driller G, also known as Mr. Driller Great, was released for the PlayStation in 2001 for Japan only. The game adds six playable characters, including Ataru Hori, Taizo Hori, Puchiand Holinger-Z. The game also marks the first appearences of the series antagonist, Dr. Manhole. Mr. Driller A Mr. Driller A, also known as Mr. Driller Ace, was released for the Game Boy Advance in 2002. The game allows the player to raise creatures known as Pacteria, which can be transferred to Mr. Driller Drill Land using the GBA / GCN link cable. The game was later ported to the Japanese Wii U Virtual Console in 2015. Mr. Driller Drill Land Mr. Driller Drill Land was released in 2002 for Japan only on the Nintendo Gamecube, and is considered the best entry in the series. The game features numerous game modes centured around the Mr. Driller cast, including minigames based on Star Trigon and The Tower of Druaga. The Pacteria from Mr. Driller A can be transferred, and viewed via the "Driller Parade" event. Mr. Driller Drill Spirits Mr. Driller Drill Spirits was released in 2004 for the Nintendo DS, and was a launch title for the system. The game takes advantage of the Nintendo DS's duel screens, and featured numerous game modes and an item shop. Mr. Driller Online Mr. Driller Online was released in 2008 for the Xbox 360, and as the name suggests, featured numerous online features, such as online multiplayer and leaderboards. The game was later included in Namco Museum Virtual Arcade as one of the nine Xbox Live Arcade games. Mr. Driller: Drill Till You Drop Mr. Driller: Drill Till You Drop was released for Nintendo's DSiWare service in 2009, and is named after the Endless mode, which featured an infinite number of blocks and levels. The game can currently be played on the Nintendo 3DS as the DSiWare store is also functional on said system. Mr. Driller W The latest entry, Mr. Driller W (known in Japan as Mr. Driller World), was also released in 2009 for Nintendo's WiiWare service. The game includes seven playable characters, and includes online leaderboards. Category:Games Category:Females Category:Characters in Mr. Driller: Drill Land Category:Males Category:Game Series Category:Characters in Mr. Driller G